


Trust

by NextCassie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Love Triangles, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextCassie/pseuds/NextCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is the thing that keeps us together and at the same time it can tear us apart if its lost.</p>
<p>When you're forcefully transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D from the CIA the last thing you want to do is work for the man that played a part in destroying your life. Yet you somehow became an important part of someone's life while he is working to recover from an almost fatal injury. You find yourself asking the questions who it is you can trust and even if people should trust you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my first story for this site. It also happens to be my first fanfiction in the Marvel Universe. I apologize sincerely if I somehow mess things up. Please just politely let me know and I have no problems fixing it. I just decided to finally start writing this story down because its been playing in my head since I saw the movie in theaters, so I might as well just do this. 
> 
> I obviously do not own Marvel or any of the characters that belong to marvel.
> 
> Warning: This chapter does jump around a bit because it is the first chapter and I decided to just not make a prologue with a ton of information. Sorry.

“You have to be shitting me!” you said furiously. Your superior just looked back at you with a bored expression. In all honesty he had expected you to snap way before this. 

You were a genius simply put. One of the CIA’s best and youngest operatives. You had never failed a mission and then suddenly you were put on desk duty for almost a year. You had remained calm, but he had expected this sooner or later.

“I am not ‘shitting you’, (l/n),” he said calmly. “You’re being transferred as part of a peace agreement to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Why? I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve this!” you shouted.

“I know, but because of your… abilities no one wants to work with you anymore.” He saw the sheer frustration that came across in your eyes and let out a sigh. “Believe me if it was up to me I wouldn’t be sending you away. You’re one of the best operatives we’ve had in a long time. Instead of wasting your time behind a desk hopefully they’ll be able to let you do some good for the world.”

“What makes you think I’ll accept working for the people that completely ruined my life?”

“Because you want to do some good for the world.”

He watched as you gave him a dark look before walking out of his office. For a minute he was afraid that you would actually set the place on fire, but it passed.

 

 

“She’s young,” Steve said, glancing over the file. “Way too young to see the types of things we see.”

“That’s how all the best start out unfortunately,” Natasha said. “I was younger than her when I started. She’s probably been training for a long time though. Both of her parents were CIA and got her under protection and somehow managed to keep her away from S.H.I.E.L.D. until she was seventeen and then there was an incident. After that she entered into the CIA the reason for her being accepted being her language skills. She speaks four different languages fluently, including Arabic, English, Chinese, and German.”

“She’s impressive, but why do we need her?” Steve asked. He could see how you could be a valuable member to the team, but you were already serving people in a way. It might not be the whole world, but you were contently serving your country.

“Steve, when we leaked out all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s information we leaked out hers. The CIA has had her on desk duty ever since without a reason. They’re wasting her talents. Besides she’s the perfect one to help our rehabilitating patient. Who could understand discovering special abilities more than someone who has special abilities?”

“I see your point, but she doesn’t have the intense training that an Avenger would need,” he countered.

“That’s where you come in.” A smile tugged at her lips. “Put her and the other kid in one room and force them to learn the basics and they’ll be in the field in no time. I can also help fill in any gaps in her knowledge and training if need be as well.”

“You’re right,” Steve said. A lopsided smile was on his face as he thought about the new recruits. “The team does need a Natasha to survive.”

 

 

 

As you walked up to the new grounds of your new place of employment you couldn’t help, but notice the amount of people who had willingly sold their soul to them. You had tried not to feel unbelievably bitter, but at the moment it was coming as naturally as breathing.

You came up to the doors and found it guarded by two soldiers. You sighed.

“I don’t have an ID card, but I’m here to be briefed on my position. I’m Agent (y/f/n),” you said. 

“Great you’re here,” a voice said. You looked to see a woman with short red hair. A formal smile was tugging at her lips as she greeted you. “Come on in.”

You followed her without a word. You didn’t even want to engage with her in conversation.

“I’m Natasha Romanov and as of right now I’m in charge of you,” she said. “As soon as you get back though that will be Steve’s job.”

“Get back from where?”

“South Korea,” she answered. “We need you to suit up and head out immediately. Your mission is to calm down and convince a person to come back here with you for training.”

“What makes you think I even want to do that?” you challenged. She turned to you and you saw what you believed to be a sincere smirk tug at her lips.

“We have the power to transfer you back to where you came from. I can tell that you want that more than anything. Once you accomplish what we need you to, you can leave.”

“And why would it be a good idea to trust you?”

“Because you don’t really have a choice in the matter. Anything else?”

“Yeah. Fuck you.”

You watched as the fake smile didn’t leave her lips. She clearly did not care what you thought of her. 

 

 

 

“You must be agent (L/N),” the woman said. She was wearing a lab coat and had an overly serious expression. She wasn’t unlike every other person that you had worked with during your career with the CIA. From what you had read about her on the way over you knew that she was Dr. Helen Cho and that she was also the leader in her field.

However, when you walked into her laboratory one thing was certain that wasn’t what you read about her. Her technology was far more advanced than what the CIA had. It looked like something straight out of a Sci Fi movie. 

“That would be correct,” you answered. She looked at you and raised her brow.

“You’re practically an aegi,” she scoffed. She motioned for you to follow her over to a large window.

In a metal room was a small twin bed with white sheets and a small room that you were going to assume was a bathroom. Besides that the only thing that seemed to be in the room was a blur of silver. 

“Where is he?” you asked. 

“That silver blur is him,” she responded. She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh. “He’s been awake for a few days, but he never stops running. He runs until he becomes so exhausted he passes out. Then we have to give him vitamins and fluids while he’s out. Then he wakes up and the process repeats all over again. We’ve tried talking to him, but he doesn’t listen. They tell me the Captain sent you to somehow stop him.”

“I think I was sent to understand him,” you said. She gave you an odd look. “You can’t possibly fathom what he’s going through right now.”

“And you can?” she questioned. She sounded somewhat insulted by your words, but you ignored her.

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Be my guest.” She gestured at the man who was controlling the entrance.

“What are these walls made out of?” you asked.

“Steel.”

You nodded your head brushing your hands against the wall as the man opened the door. You quickly stepped through letting the sensation you had felt from the metal fill your body. Before you knew it you had become steel. 

The silver blur was continuing to move around the room. It seemed to almost ignore your presence. You had a strange feeling that it knew that you were there, but it just didn’t care enough to do anything about it. For some reason you were annoyed. 

You moved to stand directly in the center of the room, your feet clunking against the ground with every step. Now it seemed like the silver blur was starting to pay attention to you, running at you before abruptly turning away and then running at you again. Every time it came at you it was in a straight line.

With a burst of movement you knocked the silver blur down to the ground. Without a moment of hesitation you sat down on his chest. You could feel him still trying to get up underneath you with his speed, but the weight of your steel body held him in place.

You calmly brought your hands to his head and moved your face closer to his moving one. He seemed to be completely confused.

“Listen to me,” you said. You tried to sound calm and inviting though those two things weren’t really your specialty. “You need to slow down. Nothing is going to get you, nothing is after you.” He seemed to be slowing down, so you continued. “Listen to the sound of my voice and focus on that. Slow yourself down.”

It took a few more minutes of you talking to him, but he finally stopped moving. The silver blur had morphed into a handsome man with stubble growing on his chin and piercing blue eyes looking at you. Not to mention the mess of silver hair atop his head. The man was a lot better looking than you expected. He also seemed to not be affected by his prolonged running. He wasn’t even breathing hard.

“Can you promise me you’ll remain calm?” you asked. The man nodded his head. He now seemed fascinated by your metal appearance. You were used to the gawking though when you were a giant piece of anything except skin.

You let yourself imagine the heat of your skin and the metal began to disappear and your own flesh emerged. When you looked back down you saw the man was now wearing a confident smirk.

“I cannot say that I expected to find a beautiful women on top of me today,” he said in accented English.

“Oh you’ll see me tomorrow too.”

His eyebrows raised, but the pleased expression did not leave his face. That is, until you decided to knock him out by punching him in the face.

 

 

“Why the hell did you do that?” Dr. Cho demanded as you exited the room. “He was finally stable and you went ahead—”

“He shouldn’t be considered stable until he can for sure maintain a speed regular to the normal world,” you said, interrupting her. “Instead of waiting for your fancy scientific tests to come out I decided to do it the simple way. If he wakes up and functions normally he’s learned how to travel at a speed normal to the rest of us, if he starts speeding around the room then he hasn’t learned how to control it. I intend to repeat this process until he can control himself. We can assume he has some form of amnesia, considering he was in complete control of himself until the accident.”

She looked at you a bit bewildered. Before she decided to take a deep breath and look back into the room.

“You know, you could have at least put him back on the bed,” she said. You just shrugged your shoulders. “So that thing you did in there, how?”

“I’m not sharing that with a woman I met today, let alone a scientist who would have every reason to want to study me.” You saw her give you a look from the corner of her eye. “I do understand why, but if you ever hope to do that you’ll probably be putting my life in danger from people who want to get a hold of me. As a doctor, I believe that would go against your moral code.”

She remained silent after that. You left in about thirty minutes to go back to the room you were staying in for the night. You were sure to have an exciting day tomorrow when someone would come and tell you that the man had woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been woken up by a call that you received at five in the morning, letting you know that the man was awake. You began to get dressed in what you considered normal clothes that consisted of trousers and a blouse. You knew though that when you got back to America everything was going to change. The redheaded devil had been sure to let you know that before your plane took off. 

You were on your way out the door when your phone from S.H.I.E.L.D. buzzed with an incoming call. You answered it automatically.

“Hello, this is Agent (l/n) speaking.”

“Hello…umm… Well I hate to introduce myself of the phone, but I’m Steve Rogers,” the voice said. You felt fury begin to rush through your veins at that. 

“What do you want?” you asked, irritation present in your voice.

“Umm…” He seemed momentarily shocked by your tone. “I just wanted to tell you not to tell Pietro too much. Your file has more information than it’s necessary for him to know.”

“I’m sorry, but if he asks a question I intend to give him an honest answer,” you replied. “You’re supposed to be the national symbol for integrity, surely you can understand.”

“It’s healthier for him to remember on his own.”

“I’m still going to answer him honestly if I think it’s the best way, Captain Asshat.” 

With that you hung up the phone and made your way to Dr. Helen Cho’s lab. It was sure to be a long morning.

___

“He’s been awake and completely stable,” Helen Cho said immediately when you entered. “He has a bruise though.”

You walked to stand next to her at the viewing window and took a look inside. The man was sitting on the bed with his hands clenched together. A pensive look was on his face. 

“Thank you,” you said. You walked over to the door and nodded at the man operating it. You stepped in quickly and it shut tight behind you.

“Good morning,” you greeted.

“You punched me yesterday,” he replied. His eyes didn’t hold anger as much as curiosity. “Why? Did my advances not please you?”

You could see the ghost of a smirk on his lips and decided it would be best to ignore his second question all together.

“I wanted to see if you could wake up and control your abilities, knocking you out was the easiest way to do that without running a bunch of scientific tests.”

You walked closer to him until you were right in front of him. You quickly surveyed the area for any microphones before looking at him. His eyes just looked up at you waiting for an explanation.

“When I go out that door I want you to follow me and take me out of this lab,” you said, your voice low enough that no one else could hear you, but him. “Then we can talk and you can ask all the questions you have.”

“You are an interesting girl,” he said. A smirk was once again tugging on his lips.

“I’ll be back later today,” you said regularly. 

You moved to leave and the door opened. Before you had even stepped out of it you were swept up in the man’s arms. You didn’t even have a chance to take in a breath before you felt an enormous pressure on your body and your head spinning. 

When you finally stopped you braced yourself against a wall as the sound of traffic zooming by filled your ears. You felt unbelievably nauseous and you looked up to see the man smirking at you as you glared at him.

“It is good that you did not get whiplash no?” he said. You felt yourself wanting to punch him in the face again. “Tell me, is security always that easy to get past?”

“Apparently,” you said. You felt yourself burp, but managed to keep the contents of your stomach down. 

You looked at his appearance. He was dressed in a hospital gown and he looked like he hadn’t been bathed in days, despite his rather attractive looks. Forget the fact that the two of you were foreigners in a very homogenous country, but how oddly he was dressed would draw a lot of attention. You certainly have your work cut out for you.

__

“Natasha, this was a very bad idea,” Steve said. He was currently pacing in the lounge of the Avengers Tower, looking more on edge than usual.

“She’s a good agent she’ll definitely return him,” Natasha said. “Besides, she’s fully aware that the two of them will be spending a lot of time together. She probably just wants to talk to him without having us listen in on their conversation.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Steve said. “What if she completely overwhelms him with information? What if he has an attack like Bucky and manages to escape? It’s possible that we’ll never find him or he could seriously hurt someone.”

“You’re worrying way too much,” she mused. “He’s with the best CIA operative. You should recognize that.”

Before Steve could answer his phone went off. He fumbled taking it out of his pocket before swiping at the screen unsuccessfully. It too him one more try, but he answered it.

“Hello?” he asked.

“I’ll have him back in an hour or two. So stay calm, Captain Asshat,” a voice said before hanging up.

He blinked and looked at the phone screen bewildered.

“Was that Agent (l/n)?” Natasha said. A smile tugged at her lips. “A good agent always reports whether she wants to or not. She reported. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

He really hoped that she was right. But what type of agent addressed their superior as Captain Asshat? It seems like he would be taking a trip to South Korea.

___

“Who was that?” the guy asked.

“My boss and your boss too as soon as we leave for the United States,” you answered.

“Ah…” he trailed off looking at the food in front of him.

After buying a pair of jeans and a button down shirt for him to walk around in, you had brought him to a café where the two of you could eat breakfast. However, the most important thing was that there was freshly brewed coffee in front if you.

“You can ask me anything you like and I’ll do my best to answer it for you,” you said. 

“What is my name?” he asked. You tried to keep the pity out of your eyes as you looked at him. You couldn’t imagine being in a worse situation than he was. He had woken up in a lab, with special abilities, and to top it off he couldn’t remember anything. 

“Pietro Maximoff,” you answered.

“It sounds good.” He seemed to take a moment to contemplate if it sounded familiar to him. You watched as he let out a sigh before continuing. “How old are you?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” A frown tugged at your lips as you glared at him.

“You just look too young to be doing this,” he answered. “Whatever this is…”

“I’m almost twenty-one. I happened to get my start a little early in the field because both my parents were in the CIA. I was also in the CIA, until they recently transferred me to S.H.I.E.L.D. because of my unique abilities.”

“Yeah that was pretty cool.” He held a blank look in his eyes. “Do I have a family?”

“In the file that they gave me, no family members were mentioned. It talks mostly about your involvement in the Battle of Ultron. Would you like me to tell you about it?” He nodded his head. “You had been a part of an experiment conducted by a group called Hydra. Eventually you joined the Avengers to help stop Ultron, a robot, who wanted to destroy the world. That’s just the basics. You got injured trying to save one of the Avengers.”

“I see… So I’m the good guy.”

You glanced at him. You didn’t really know what to say to that. It had been made clear in his file that he hadn’t always been the good guy.

“You can be whatever you want to be now. It’s up to you to make that decision. I would hope that you would choose to come back to the lab with me and then go to the United States. I think the goal is for us to become some sort of a team.”

“You sound displeased by this.” You caught his blue eyes looking at you. The time he had spent in a comma had not hindered his ability to read people it seemed. He still acted like a normal person. Maybe he just didn’t know why he did certain things. “Why?”

“My transfer was very sudden. I had planned to follow in my parents footsteps, but now I can’t do that.”

“But aren’t you still saving the world? Would your parents not approve of that?”

“No they would. It’s just that all of my personal information was leaked out by the people I’m working for now. I watched everyone that I trust betray me, thinking I was some out of control freak. Plus if you saw the amount of infrastructure the Avengers destroyed you would be a bit hesitant as well. They cost the government a fortune in tax money.”

“Will you trust me?” he asked. You studied him carefully. The playful look he had sometimes been wearing was now gone. It was replaced by a serious look that you had seen briefly before. You had a feeling that he may not have been the happiest person before, but he wasn’t always so serious.

“I have no reason not to at the moment. No offense, but you hardly have enough information on me to cause me any harm.”

“None taken.” A grin returned to his face and the light mood seemed to reappear. “Shall we consummate our partnership tonight?”

“Keep dreaming Twinkle Toes.”

This was either going to be the start of a beautiful relationship or it was going to end very poorly.

___

“Captain?” Helen Cho asked. “We weren’t expecting you.”

Steve had just walked in looking a little bit sleep deprived and irritated. He still somehow managed to smile at the doctor.

“I just decided it would be best if I picked the two of them up sooner rather than later,” he said. “After this I’m heading to Agent (l/n)’s hotel to pick her up.”

“That’s not necessary,” she said. Steve furrowed his eyebrows. She gestured for him to join her at the viewing window.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked in. You were currently on the small bed huddled into a ball sound asleep. Pietro was on the hard floor with pillows and blankets surrounding him to make it more comfortable as he slept.

“When they came back he whined until she finally agreed to stay with him,” she explained. “He kept saying it was too boring if he was in there alone. It was just like watching children fight.”

“She didn’t seem like the type to give in easily,” Steve commented.

“(y/n) is just a bit distrusting. I have no doubt that she’ll be fine in a while.”

“I’m surprised you took so well to her doctor.”

“She also happens to be an exquisite cook. She made us all dinner and I decided to let her rudeness go. It was a great meal.”

Steve nodded his head at her. Maybe you guys didn’t need to leave right away. He could use some sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to quickly thank those of you who left kudos and dropped me a comment about the story so far. I hope that you guys will enjoy the chapter!

It was awkwardly quiet as you, Steve, and Pietro were on the plane ride back to New York. Thankfully, Tony Stark was a genius and it would take a lot less time than a normal flight, but at the same time you were still in the room with him.

You did not like Steve Rogers. He was man for peace and democracy yet he somehow fought in every battle he could and exposed details of people’s lives without taking a vote. You supposed you could see why the country rallied behind someone like him.

He was handsome to say the least. He had the All-American good looks that seemed to somehow become the standard for men in America. His baby blue eyes were the eyes of someone most people would trust. He looked like an honest citizen.

“Do either of you want something to drink?” He was also somehow incredibly awkward in social situations. That probably just added to the reasons why he seemed like a good guy.

“A water would be nice,” Pietro answered. He looked to see if you were going to say anything. You barely noticed it because you were too busy glaring off into the distance. “You two really seem to dislike each other?”

“I have no problems with Agent (l/n),” he answered.

“Dislike is a bit of an understatement,” you scoffed. You crossed your arms and settled back into your seat.

The Captain seemed to take this as yet another sign not to engage you in conversation. The first sign had been when he introduced himself and you punched him in the throat. After that though you seemed to have gotten most of your anger out and could be civil to a point. It was still incredibly obvious that you wanted nothing to do with him. 

“So as I’m sure Agent (l/n) told you,” Steve started. He saw you turn your attention to him. “She was given a file on you. That file was not for her to reveal information to you, but to inform her on her new partner and help you to the best of her abilities. What her files didn’t have is your medical information.”

“I think I figured out that I was shot,” Pietro cut in. “I did find out that I was shot saving someone.”

“Two people actually,” Steve corrected. “I just want you to know that there were no injuries that affected your brain.”

“Then why can’t I remember anything?” You blinked surprised at the sudden harshness of his voice. He sounded angry instead of confused. “I get vague ideas of things or how I’m supposed to react to something, but I can’t remember specifics. Certain words I hear make me feel things and I can’t explain them. If I’m not injured then why can’t I remember?”

“Psychogenic Amnesia,” you cut in. “You probably have situational-specific amnesia brought on by the fight with Ultron.”

You saw Steve give you a weird look.

“Yes, that’s what we believe so far,” Steve answered. “How did you know that?”

“It’s a lot more common than you would think in my line of work.” You shot him an annoyed look. “You may think the CIA is a cake-walk, but we see our fair share of traumatizing events.” Steve just nodded his head in understanding.

“I have a friend who works with Veterans who have PTSD who I’d like you to speak with as part of your recovery process.” Steve folded his hands together and leaned forward as he looked at Pietro. “Because this is not brought on by a physical injury it is possible for you to recover most of your memories. It may take time and they may be a bit distorted, but it’s possible. If you want to make an effort you can do it. It’s your decision though I won’t force you.”

You let out a huff of air at that and for the first time the Captain sent you a dirty look. You merely rolled your eyes, but you stayed quiet. 

“I think I would be a fool not to attempt to regain them then,” Pietro answered. 

“I’ll help you to the best of my abilities,” Steve replied. You then saw him giving you a prying look.

“I’ll provide moral support along the way,” you said. “I can’t really help you remember things, but I can try to be a person who you can talk to without having to feel pressured or judged.”

You saw that Steve gave you a genuine smile before you turned your head away from him. Why the fuck was he so attractive? Actually why was Pietro so attractive? Are all the Avengers attractive people?

“I’m sure both of you are a bit curious about how this whole thing is going to work out.” You rolled your eyes at his understatement. “Well, for living arrangements I got Tony to agree to letting the two of you stay with me in my suite at the Avengers tower. His only rule is that the two of you don’t go wandering around without permission from me or him.”

“So we’re basically prisoners,” you interjected.

“Prisoners don’t have cable or Netflix, but you have both,” Steve offered. You were semi-impressed that he knew about both those things, but chose not to speak again. “The two of you each get your own room. There’s one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. If you get bored F.R.I.D.A.Y has permission to get you anything you need.”

“Who is F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Pietro asked.

“Tony’s AI. She basically helps him keep track of everything that’s going on,” Steve answered. “She’ll be able to assist you with everything you need when I’m gone. The reason why we’re doing this is we want to wait until both of you are capable enough to train with the other agents in a facility in upstate New York.”

“Are you insinuating that my years of training as a CIA operative are not enough to let me train with others?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” You glared at him, trying to communicate how angry you really were. “I’m not saying that you’re a bad agent. I’m just saying that you aren’t currently trained well enough to handle what our organization may encounter.”

Pietro watched the exchange between you and Steve carefully. From what he could tell the two of you disliked each other. Neither of you wanted to work together. It made him wonder how you got selected to do this to begin with.

“Roger that,” you said with a sigh. You saw Steve relax and offer you a small smile, thinking that you were going to listen to him. “Captain Asshat.”

___

When the three of you had arrived at the Avengers tower Tony had instantly come to greet you.

“There’s my favorite Capsicle.” A bright grin was on his face before he peered at you and Pietro. “And you brought the kids too!”

“I do not know who he is, but somehow he annoys me,” Pietro commented quietly to you.

“You and three fourths the planet,” you muttered back. A grin broke across his face at that one.

“Secrets are meant to be shared,” Tony stated. “Shame on you Speedy. I take it in that your babysitter has already filled you in on everything?”

You knew that what he was saying was sort of true, but it still pissed you off.

“Captain, you can escort Speedy to your humble adobe while I take Pouty to the lab,” Tony instructed. You heard Steve scoff at Tony who just arched an eyebrow in his direction. 

“Why exactly am I going to the lab?” you asked. You were not going to let him dissect you or run tests that you found unnecessary. That had been one of the main reasons why you were completely against your abilities being revealed. People wanted to study what they couldn’t already explain.

“Relax Pouty, and turn that frown upside down.” Tony seemed to take pleasure with the fact that he was annoying you. He’s a grown man, but he was acting like he’s seventeen. “I’m just going to take your measurements, so that we can have a uniform made for you by the time you start training. Then you’ll be given a normal physical and we can all move on with our lives.”

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Just trust me.” You openly scoffed at him. “All right we’ll write up a contract that will allow you to sue me if I cross boundaries.”

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes beginning to follow Tony. You could almost feel nervous waves coming from Pietro. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.”

With that, you left the room following Tony to his beloved lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to provide me with feedback or any questions you may have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. It was partially because school started and I was working a lot and also because I wasn't incredibly satisfied with this chapter. Anyway, I hope I will be updating regularly now. I also hope to start responding to comments. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“So you’re telling me that all I have to do is stand here and the physical exam will be done?” you asked skeptically.

“Yes, I am,” Tony Stark stated. You had already decided you liked him a bit. Sure, his arrogance and snarky attitude were annoying. However, at least he was a lot more up front about what he wanted. “You just hold your arms out and then my program will check everything out.”

You did as told and waited skeptically. You tried to keep the surprise from your face when the system said what it had recorded out loud.

“That’s spectacular…” 

“Well I did create it, so how could it be anything but spectacular?”

“Why did you choose to cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of the government?” The grin that had been stretched across his face fell as he looked at you seriously. 

“I guess you could say it’s because I don’t exactly have to follow the rules. See you were limited by where you came from. They didn’t want you for your truly unique skill set. You became a rule follower destined to be trapped in the world of meritocracy. S.H.I.E.L.D. selects people who don’t want to follow the rules. They then help them channel their rebelliousness into something that can save the world.”

“Then how do you explain Captain Asshat who does nothing, but follow the rules?” The grin had appeared again and you guessed it had something to do with how you addressed Steve.

“Kid, you’re really making me not like you.”

“I hate to inform you, but the majority of the world doesn’t like you, including me. I do appreciate what you’ve done with green energy though. Doesn’t quite excuse the whole releasing a robot that wanted to annihilate the planet, but it’s close.”

“I have no idea why the Captain thought you would be a handful.” You couldn’t tell if that remark was serious or sarcastic. “You should try to make the best of this opportunity though.”

“I’m not promising to do anything for this organization. I don’t see this as a good opportunity. I see it as a trap.”

“Oh it definitely is, but it’s a well-paying trap with additional benefits. Take it from someone who knows kid. You could be doing worse things.”

That was definitely true. While you did not share S.H.I.E.L.D.’s vision, they did get stuff done. You just couldn’t stomach the fact that so often civilians ended up paying the price as well as developing countries. They may save lives and put in effort to try and rebuild cities, however, that can’t repair the insecurity in people’s minds. They could never hope to reassure the earth that there wasn’t going to be anymore threats. No more robots, aliens, or monsters. They could never say that because they are all of those things. You yourself were one of those things and that’s why you never used it in your line of work. People would become terrified of you.

“You’ve got time to adjust and get used to things here,” Tony said, interrupting your train of thought. “Hopefully, you’ll trust me soon enough to let me run some blood work.”

“I wouldn’t put money on that, even if you are a billionaire.”

 

 

 

Pietro found Steve Rogers to be an interesting person. The second you had left he had been noticeably more on edge like he was expecting you to burn the entire tower to the ground. It was only interesting because when you had been around he hadn’t given off that impression at all.

Pietro himself felt a bit on edge without you. You seemed to have a calming effect on him, but he knew it wasn’t the same for Steve. It had been blatantly obvious that you didn’t like him. He couldn’t tell if Steve actually disliked you or if he was being cautious around you. 

He noticed how Steve seemed to tense as the elevator dinged. Unsurprisingly it was you back from wherever you had been with that man he didn’t like. You also seemed to be more relaxed than before. Perhaps that man wasn’t so bad.

“Agent (l/n), if you allow me I can show you to your room immediately,” Steve said from the kitchen. It seemed that he had been searching for something to eat. 

“Go for it,” you muttered. Pietro saw you glance at him before you moved to follow Steve. 

When he saw him emerge from the hallway back to the living area, he took off. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling of using his enhancement yet. It wasn’t as if he was moving incredibly fast, it was more so that everything around him was moving slowly. He actually felt pretty normal when he was running more so than when he was sitting around doing nothing. 

When he arrived in your room he found that it was very much like his own that was just across the hall. It had enough room to be considered big, but it was probably more so from the lack of things inside the room. There was a full size bed, dresser, desk, and a built in closet. That was it. He did notice that you had a couple of suit cases that had been put on the bed. They were probably the things that you thought you would need during your stay.

“Are you going to hover there creepily or is there a point to this visit?” you asked him. Although your words were somewhat harsh your face and eyes didn’t show that you were annoyed. It was merely just a question. 

“I’m hungry,” he blurted. It had been the first thing that came to his mind. He heard you scoff at his words.

“Then go find something in the kitchen.”

“I can’t remember how to make anything.” He watched as you turned to him with a glare on your face, but your eyes held no malice. It was almost as if the glare was somewhat playful. He couldn’t help the grin that came onto his face.

“Fine let’s go see what there is to eat.”

Pietro trailed behind you as you exited the room. You were a curious girl. You seemed to have everything under control, but at the same time he knew that your mind was very much a mess from the time the two of you had talked in South Korea. It must have been exhausting to keep that put-together persona going on around others. Especially now that you were living with someone you seemed to hate. He’d prove that you could trust him though. After all, there was a high chance that the two of you would be working together in the future. 

Pietro had to hold back a laugh at the way you practically pushed the giant super soldier out of the way to look at the refrigerator.

“I should go grocery shopping,” you said. “You barely have enough food for yourself here and yet you now have three people here. I’m assuming that we all eat about the same amount of food since we require constant energy. I doubt we’ll even last one day.”

“If you make a list I can be sure to pick—”

“Just take me to the store.”

Pietro watched the two of you argue for a bit until Steve finally said that he would take you to the store, but Pietro had to stay in the room. He frowned at how you agreed and then the two of you were suddenly gone. 

He didn’t see that one coming.

 

 

Steve Rogers was the very definition of awkward. You admitted it must be hard for him right now, considering that he was in a sweatshirt and sun glasses trying to hide his identity. Whatever happened while you were assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D., you hoped that you didn’t get so famous as to have to go out in public with a disguise. That would actually mean you were horrible at your job. You were a spy and the job of a spy was to get information any way possible without putting others in danger or being noticed. If you had to wear a disguise then you didn’t accomplish that.

The Avengers seemed to be doing the exact opposite of that for the most part. Almost everyone knew their faces and who they were. Wherever they were civilian casualties as well as massive infrastructure damage seemed to follow.

“What’s my budget?” you asked suddenly. You seemed to have pulled Steve from his thoughts.

“There really is no budget… Tony is paying for everything at the moment,” he answered. “Just buy the things you think we’ll need for a week.”

“How am I supposed to do that when I don’t know what everyone likes? I’m not a servant, so don’t treat me like one.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I just trust that your judgement on the matter will be better than mine. Doctor Cho mentioned that you cooked for everyone at the lab and that it was good, so I just assumed you knew what you were doing.”

“I’m not sure how you managed to stay alive in your line of work if you rely on assumptions.”

“I rely on my instincts.” His voice had taken on a serious tone. “Look, this isn’t going to work if you don’t—”

“Trust you? Unlike you, that line is getting really old really fast. I suggest you save the lecture for someone who cares.”

“I was actually going to say that this isn’t going to work if you’re just upset with everything that I do. As of right now I’m your boss and in charge of preparing you for the future missions you will go on. I need you to listen to me, so you don’t mess around and get yourself killed. We lose numerous people and that’s the reality. We lose good people. I get that you think you’re good, you are. However, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone out there who isn’t as good as you or better than you. I’m trying to prepare you for that time, so that you can hopefully beat them and not die.”

“That whole speech would have been touching if my current assignment wasn’t a glorified babysitter.” You glanced at him and you could tell that his muscles were tensed in anger. You ignored him as you continued to gather the food items you would need for the week.

He was silent until the two of you had to check out. Then he just talked to the cashier and didn’t even glance at you. It seemed like the two of you had finally come to the understanding that it would be better if the two of you interacted as little as possible.


End file.
